


Tapioca Pudding

by FairyNiamh



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a drunk Tony is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapioca Pudding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [where00wentb4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=where00wentb4).



“Tony, it just isn’t logical or normal,” Bruce said with a sigh.

“Normal is a matter of perception. What’s normal to you may be a huge kink in say… China.”

Bruce sighed and rubbed his throbbing head. “You cannot name one place where skinny dipping in tapioca pudding is normal or hygienic. Come on big guy time to go to bed.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce and nuzzled his lover’s neck whispering; “Now that’s more like it. Come on Brucey let go and get into bed. I want to see if I can get you to triple in size. Well… part of you at least.”

“Yeah, not going to happen tonight Tony. Maybe tomorrow after you open up your presents and have sobered up from the eggnog.”

“No, want you now. So sexy.”

“Where’s Spock and his nerve pinches when you need them?” Bruce pleaded to the heavens.

“You’re funny. I Love-“ Tony said before collapsing in Bruce’s arm dead asleep.

“I love you too Tony. Merry Christmas.” Bruce picked up Tony and tucked him into bed. Even drunk Tony was worth all the headaches in the world.

~fin~


End file.
